


Not What I was Looking For (But I'm Not Complaining)

by ack



Series: Veronica x Jughead [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sassy, prompt, snarky, such portential, they can have so much UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: The door is ajar when she gets there and she walks in without knocking to see it’s only Jughead inside, hunched over a piece of paper, circling things with a pen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"can u do jughead x veronica" & "I LOVED your jughead / Veronica drabble SO MUCH!! THANK YOU<3 The whole cheat you out of a kiss we both want trope was so sexy with these two<3 I am SOPleased you didn't cheat "Me" out of the kiss!!ty.! loltheissue? I'm craving more. I'm more into this rare-pair ship than I've ever been and that is not a good thing XD It's like,the most under-appreciated ship and dynamic atm. " ___

Veronica makes her way to the Blue and Gold office in hopes of running into Betty. She wants to know what’s going on and knows Betty must have _something_ new that she can tell her.

The door is ajar when she gets there and she walks in without knocking to see it’s only Jughead inside, hunched over a piece of paper, circling things with a pen. She sighs and is about to pivot on her heels when he pops his head up.

“Looking for anything?” He asks, Veronica expecting him to ignore her.

“Betty,” she says with a tight-lipped grin and he nods, sitting up and swinging back and forth in his chair slightly.

He taps the end of the pen on his lips a few times, “if it’s anything about the news I can help,” he leans his further back in the chair, stretching his arms up, “I can’t help with, girl stuff.”

“Of course,” Veronica rolls her eyes, but then she rethinks, “It is about the news,” her heels clack on the laminate floor as she steps towards his desk.

Jughead raises his eyebrows, “anything specific?”

She arrives just in front of his desk eyeing the paper he was taking notes on, his writing indecipherable, “just an update on what is happening in this drama-laden town,” she flicks her eyes up to his face, and throws her hair over her shoulder.

He sits up and lies his arms on the desk, “I can tell you everything I know,” he smirks, “but you have to promise to buy me a burger from Pops,”

“Deal,” Veronica has no hesitation, a burger is nothing.

Jughead smiles wider and leans back again, composing his face, “there is nothing new to report, the town is at a standstill, that is all I know,” he says faux-seriously, fighting a grin at the end.

Veronica grabs a highlighter on the desk and throws it at him, but he just laughs.

“If you want that burger- “

“I told you everything I know,” Jughead interrupts as Veronica begins to make her way around the table. She grabs a hold of his armrest and turns him to face her. He mirrors the intensity of her gaze.

“Fine,” she says, and he seems surprised. She begins to walk towards the door, speaking without looking behind her, “it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
